peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles)
Show ; Name *Jakki Brambles Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-05 ; Comments *(K) Peel's complete first lunchtime show from Easter 1993. An unusual experience of course, but I think he really nails it. It may be heresy here to say so, but I kinda like hearing his choice of stuff interspersed with the Madonna and pop dance. Peel always resisted the `alternative' tag, preferring to describe what he offered as a `supplement' to the charts. And he had done top 40 breakfast shows in America and knows how to hold a show together at this pace. There are only really four ghastly records in the whole 2.25 hrs I think, although we might debate which ones they are. *(K) And he delivers several natty features: a Camille Howard stride piano track, a classic Peel Session, a PJ Harvey track, and an awful European football club song each day. *(K) This show also contains his celebrated put down of Chris Isaak, to be savoured by all, and a delightful moment in the album chart Top 10 rundown: "Eric Clapton: Unplugged - if only." *"For the first time in 23 years!" JP quickly correctly announcer who suggests it's the first time in 20 years. Top Gear had a Saturday daytime slot from 3 to 5pm between 27 September 1969 and 25 September 1971. So it was actually something like 22 and a half years. *As a concession to daytime programming, Peel admits "there are going to be pop records in the course of these programmes." and does indeed play a number of songs that were currently in that week's Top 40 singles chart. *There is a persistent urban legend, spread by TV Cream, that John began his first lunchtime show by playing The Fall's "Why are People Grudgeful?", followed by Joe Gibbs' reggae original, "People Grudgeful". This is in fact entirely true. Over the end of The Fall's record John says "when you're doing a daytime programme, you talk over the end of records, like this. This is the best band in the entire world, but you probably know that anyway." Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Hello fans, it's gorgeous pouting John Peel sitting in for Jakki Brambles and bringing you two and a quarter hours of top tunes for all the family. Here's one now.')'' *Fall: Why Are People So Grudgeful? (single) Permanent *''(JP: 'When you're doing a daytime programme you talk over the end of records like this. This is the best band in the entire world, but you probably know that anyway. The Fall, Why Are People Grudgeful, their current single... and already many, many people have sent us faxes saying, "that sounds an interesting song John, where does it come from?" Well it comes from here.')'' *Sir Gibbs: People Grudgeful (LP - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan *''(JP: 'I have some weather for you here... I hope it doesn't rain too much in East Anglia because our bathroom roof is leaking. And this is demonstration of the petit-bourgeois lifestyle that we DJs have, cos we have a bathroom.')'' *Snow: Informer (single) *Jingle: "This is our Daddy on Radio One" *Annie Lennox: Little Bird (single) *''(JP: 'There are going to be pop records in the course of these programmes but NO Simply Red. Is that the sound of distant cheering that I hear? Part of my contractual agreement with the BBC before doing these programmes was that I should be allowed to play every afternoon a record by PJ Harvey, and here's this afternoon's.')'' *PJ Harvey: 50ft Queenie (single) Island *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (Peel session) (LP - The Peel Session) Strange Fruit *''(JP: 'One of the great bands of all time, those are the Undertones.')'' *Madonna: Fever (single) *''(JP: 'She's such fun, isn't she? That's Madonna of course and her version of 'Fever'. I'll play you the original now, not as you're probably thinking, 'not that Peggy Lee record!' - no, no. The original was by Little Willie John and was one of the great records of all time.')'' *Little Willie John: Fever *Underground Resistance: The Storm (EP - Shockwave) *Traffic news *''(JP: 'Now something quiet and lovely so you can touch one another.')'' *Chris Isaak: Can't Do A Thing (To Stop Me) (single) *''(JP: 'That's just where you're wrong, pal. I can take the CD off and throw it as far as I possibly can. That's what happens when you get a computer to write your songs.')'' *''(JP: 'One of the most interesting artists that I've discovered this year is somebody who made their last record in about 1950, I think, but I'd never heard of her previously, until I got hold of a CD called 'Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie'. Her name's Camille Howard and when she plays the piano, it stays played.')'' *Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (LP - Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie) Specialty *''(JP: 'Wouldn't you love to be in a pub or somewhere where there's a piano and somebody say, 'anybody play the piano?' and you sit down and do that. That's wonderful stuff. Camille Howard and 'The Fireball Boogie'. And you'll hear Camille Howard every afternoon on these programmes for the entire week.')'' *Trailer for Sheffield Sound City 93. *Human League: Don't You Want Me *''(JP: 'This was a number 1 in 1981 when I was about, ooh, about that high and as pretty as a picture.')'' *Sunscreem: Pressure Us (single) *News at 1.30 *Jam: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (tape flip) Part 2 *Jam: Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (continues) *''(JP: 'You keep reading that they're going to get back together again and I think they should, frankly, if you can write stuff as good as that in 1978 you can write it as well in 1993 I think.')'' *''(JP: 'I don't know what your feelings were about the Grand National and I'm not much of a one for horse racing myself, but if all horse racing meetings were like the National meeting, you'd not be able to keep me away from it frankly.')'' *Sybil: When I'm Good And Ready (single) *''(JP: 'You get it out of your system, gal.')'' *''(JP: 'If you want to send us a fax - and quite a lot of people have done and they do actually get read, I can promise you that - you send them to 071 636 2476. I know that there are some people who don't have fax machines, it seems extraordinary doesn't it in 1993 that this should be so, but it is. But if you have one, or access to one, it's 071 636 2476. And somebody who did send in a fax earlier on was Max Ellis from London W4. "More scratchy records please", he said. I think this will suit you down to the ground, Max.')'' *Anthony Malvo: If I Ever Fall (single) Jahmento Records *''(JP: 'Go on, you MUST have liked that!')'' *''(JP: 'I owe you a bit of an apology, dear listener, because as you can probably tell I'm wheezing slightly and this is because I've got some kind of disgusting respiratory disease and it's strange how your body at times like this turns into a kind of snot generator and it's really irritating that it should happen on a day when it's my big chance in showbiz. But I shall press on nevertheless... I'll just do a wheeze once more for you to demonstrate the extent of my pain.')'' *Jesus & Mary Chain: Inside Me (Peel session) *Trailer for Bruno Brookes' Top 40 singles chart show. *Sub Sub: Ain't No Love (Ain't No Use) (single) *''(JP: 'There is some rather pathetic link between this and Sheffield as well, I think it was recorded in Sheffield or something, and it gives me another opportunity to mention Sheffield Sound City 93, but you may well be fed up with hearing that so I'll give it a miss on this occasion.')'' *''(JP: 'Here's a record that you probably won't know, but it's particularly beautiful, something rather quieter - Fat John's bit in the middle - this is a record by Madder Rose and it's called Madder Rose.')'' *Madder Rose: Madder Rose (single) Rockville *''(JP: 'Tomorrow's hits today on One FM.')'' *''(JP: 'One thing that unites all of the greater Europe in these grisly times are appalling football songs and each day of this week I shall be playing you one. This is the Dukla Prague song.')'' *Unknown: The Dukla Prague Song (Unknown) *''(JP: 'Does make you feel kind of humble, doesn't it? That's the Dukla Prague song. I can't even give you the name of the artist because there isn't one on the record, but it was composed by Bělohlávek and Novosedlík, who asked for 42 similar offences to be taken into consideration. I don't talk about football very much this season as a life-long Liverpool supporter, so I'll just play you another record.')'' *Altered Images: I Could Be Happy *''(JP: 'I used to love them with the love that passeth all understanding... One thing that I do know as a regular listener to One FM is that you like quiz questions, so here's one for you. What's the capital of Peru?')'' ("close", says Peel, when the voice heard first at the start of the next record says "Tennessee"). *Arrested Development: Tennessee (single) *Cut to a scarily exuberant Man Ezeke, apparently collecting Easter eggs in Dumfries, Scotland. *L-Dopa: Feel Your Need (12") Joint Effort Records *''(JP: 'The Man Ezeke's like that all the time you know, he hasn't slept since June 1974. And later on today he'll go south, but here on One FM we go west! That's the kind of Radio 2 announcement that you like to get in every once in a while...')'' *Go West: Still In Love (single) *''(JP: 'Well they certainly have a way with a song, don't they? One of these days perhaps they'll get to sing one. Just kidding! Ha ha ha.')'' *Another weather update. *James Brown: I'm A Soul Man *Depeche Mode: Condemnation (LP - Songs Of Faith And Devotion) (15 seconds into the track, it abruptly stops) *''(JP: 'Do you know, things were going so enormously well and I was bound to make a mistake and I think I've just made it.')'' (restarts track) *''(JP: 'I want you to know that I made that mistake there, not because I'm getting cocky or thinking that this sitting in for Jakki Brambles lark is a doddle, but because I think it's cute and I want you to love me.')'' *''(JP: 'Time for an album chart rundown. My goodness me, I've never had to do one of these before, either.')'' *''(JP: 'At number 5, "Unplugged" - Eric Clapton - if only...')'' Part 3 *Suede: Animal Nitrate (LP - Suede) *''(JP: 'Clever coves, there's no getting away from that, and big favourites on the Mark Goodier programme on One FM...')'' *Voice Of The Beehive & Jimmy Somerville: Gimme Shelter (promo CD) *''(JP: 'Whenever you get an LP that's called something like "Rockabilly Forgotten Classics" or "Idaho's Top Rockabilly Bands" or something like that, when you hear the tracks you know they're forgotten because they were terrible. But I got one earlier this year which is genuinely good and full of people that you'd never heard of in your life. It's called "Get With The Beat: The Mar-Vel Masters: A Lost Decade of American Rock 'n' Roll" and this is a chap called Harry Carter, the Rock and Roll Apache, "Jump, Baby, Jump".')'' *Harry Carter: Jump, Baby, Jump (LP - Get With The Beat: The Mar-Vel Masters: A Lost Decade of American Rock 'n' Roll) Rykodisc *News at 2.30 *Faces: Stay With Me *''(JP: 'One FM, where the hits keep happening. Those were the Faces from 1971, "Stay With Me", and if you weren't listening to that so loud that your ears are now bleeding then you've missed the point entirely. The best live gig that I ever saw in my life - and I can say that quite categorically - featured the Faces. And they played in Sunderland the night that Sunderland had beaten, I think it was Arsenal - there are one or two One FM producers who could confirm that for me - but in the semi-final of the Cup. The Faces were playing in Sunderland and the entire place was floating three or four feet above the ground and the Faces were the perfect band to capture the atmosphere. I'm not much of a dancing man myself, not got the physique for it really, but I ended up dancing on stage with them. Quite wonderful.')'' *''(JP: 'Earlier in the programme I mentioned the sessions which are recorded for my regular programmes on One FM, Friday night, Saturday night, 11 til 2 in the morning - just a little advertisement for them there. One of the very best sessions we had last year came from Fun-Da-Mental. I think they're about to record another one today, or tomorrow. This is their current record. This is a stormer, so leave your radios turned up loud. ')'' *Fun-Da-Mental: Wrath Of The Black Man (single) Nation Records *Shinehead: Jamaican In New York (single) *''(JP: 'Another one of our regular spots this week while I sit in for Jakki Brambles here on One FM is going to be our "New Nirvana" spot, because almost every band that comes out of America these days is described to you as "the new Nirvana". Today's is Motorolla.')'' *Motorolla: Congratulations (7") Blast-O-Platter Records *Michael Jackson: Give In To Me (single) *''(JP: 'Gary Davies (is) limbering up in the adjoining studio because he's sitting in for Steve Wright this week and of course I'm John Peel, I'm sitting in for Jakki Brambles. I've got one more record to play you. It requires a bit of explanation really, because I know it's an amazingly stupid thing to say that somebody is the best guitarist in the world, but if there is such a person it could well be Diblo Dibala, who's based in Paris, comes originally I think from Zaire. He used to be in a band called Loketo and the track I'm going to play you now features some of the most astonishing guitar playing I've ever heard in my entire life.')'' *Diblo Dibala & Loketo: 'La Joie de Vivre (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *''(JP: 'Ah, only the very best for you my pretties.... It's been hard work but I've thoroughly enjoyed myself I must admit. And it's over to you Gary.')'' *''(Gary Davies: 'That's it?')'' *''(JP: 'That's it, yes! Am I supposed to do something else?')'' *''(Gary Davies: 'That's it??')'' *''(JP: 'That's it, yeah.')'' *''(Gary Davies: '"And it's over to you Gary."')'' *''(JP: 'That's right.')'' *''(Gary Davies: 'Fine.')'' *''(JP: 'Ok. (laughs)')'' *''(Gary Davies: 'Thank you John, we'll catch you tomorrow.')'' File ;Name *a) John Peel is Jakki Brambles! 1993-04-05a.mp3 *b) John Peel is Jakki Brambles! 1993-04-05b.mp3 *c) John Peel is Jakki Brambles! 1993-04-05c.mp3 *d) 1993-04-05 Jakki Brambles BBC Radio 1 (John Peel) ;Length *a) 00:47:56 *b) 00:47:55 *c) 00:40:43 *d) 02:15:00 ;Other *a) 12.45-1.30pm *b) 1.30-2.15pm *c) 2.15-3pm *The legendary 1993 lunchtime shows were previously available online only in a poor quality edited copies. This is the first full show available, with decent sound. More please! *d) Single file reconstruction: many thanks to Bill. ;Available *a)-c) No longer available. *d) Mooo *d) Mixcloud Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:John Peel Is Jakki Brambles